40 Years Of Nick Hopps
I know this city as well as I know my own pockets But even in here, there is always room for pleasant surprises I, Nick Hopps, am now 40 years old Didn´t expect I´d spend the latest 8 years of it with my beloved The best of partners at ZPD are now husband and wife Judy is as beautiful, loyal, caring and wise as a woman can be When we joined forces, I learned how it feels to find that special somebody It´s something that´s above friendship, something that´ll last for eternity Every single day and year as your husband has been worth spending Today, it´s my 40th birthday that we´re celebrating It´s like I´m at my prime, I don´t feel old at all My birthday takes place around the fall Judy, you sure know to make every birthday memorable And this year again, it´s the case At the morning, I wake up to the kisses of my bunny beauty Our children come and hug me, also wishing me a happy birthday Today, you´re also wearing my favorite of your dresses It´s beautiful and purple, just like your eyes I hug you back and thank you all greatly as I get my present You give me a new pocket watch, fancy and neat Wonderful idea for a present, Carrots That´s just like the watch my father has Speaking of which, my parents and Finnick also come today for a visit and a dinner This birthday just gets better and better They all also wish me a happy birthday and bring me great presents A bottle of my favorite whiskey, a great book by Sheephen King and new house slippers At the evening, we all gather together here in Bunnyburrow at our dinner table Judy has prepared some fish and chips for the main course It´s delicious already, but then comes the best part A big blueberry cream cheese cake with my name and the number 40 for dessert All my friends and family members can see how flattered and proud I feel After all I´ve been through in the past, I´m still alive and well When the guests are leaving, I gladly thank everybody But the best part of this day happens with you, Judy As night falls, the children go to sleep and we head up stairs Sitting down on our sofa, you lay down into my loving arms All that happiness with me and our family, you have deserved The 8 birthdays I´ve spent with you are the best I´ve ever had The times of hardship and sacrifice are long gone I am at my happiest when I kiss you, my love Now comes the crowning moment of my birthday, the one I´ve waited for so much When you pull me closer by my tie and give me a tender smooch This healthy and wonderful relationship just keeps going on and on It may seem simple, but to me it´s pure bliss with you, bun bun In the history of Zootopia, these have been some truly special times All those 40 years of Nick Hopps. Category:Birthday stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories